


Тренировка

by starngel



Series: Звездная пыль [1]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Gen, Multiple Timelines on this series, Original Character(s), Star Wars characters mentioned, between the prequel and the original trilogy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starngel/pseuds/starngel
Series: Звездная пыль [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937227
Kudos: 1





	Тренировка

1

Пиа потеряла свой меч. Снова. Точно так же, как и вчера. И позавчера. Пиа постоянно теряла его после тренировок со своим мастером. Она никогда не могла сосредоточиться, никогда не могла определить, где именно находится ее меч.

Каждый день тренировки с мастером Солком Тораном проходили одинаково: он учил, объяснял, а Пиа усердно старалась делать то, что ей показывали. Заканчивалось это все учебным поединком на тренировочных мечах, в котором мастер Солк говорил ей, что она должна призвать свой меч. «Ничего сложного» - думала Пиа поначалу, но все оказалось сложнее. Она не знала, где мастер оставил ее меч, и из-за этого не могла сосредоточиться. Каждый раз она проигрывала в этом поединке, и каждый раз мастер Солк оставлял ее световой меч себе.

Пиа понимала, что мастер делает это для ее обучения, но чувствовала себя некомфортно. Без своего меча, или хотя бы без знания о его местонахождении, она начинала сильно нервничать.

Однажды, когда Пиа шла к себе, ей встретились двое учеников. Они были младше нее, как и все прочие в этом храме, но учеба давалась им намного проще. Сикк и Кашира делали большие успехи, их считали лучшими, о чем эти двое постоянно напоминали ей. Когда они поравнялись, Пиа услышала обрывок их разговора:

\- Скоро мастер наконец-то выгонит ее, - сказал Сикк, молодой кифар, чьи желтые татуировки на лице выделялись при свете Солнца и выглядели так, как будто сделаны из чистого золота.

\- Успехов она, конечно, не делает, - начала говорить синеволосая Кашира. – Но я не думаю, что мастер Солк ее выгонит.

\- Время покажет, - ответил Сикк и подарил Пие лучезарную улыбку.

Пиа действительно много раз думала, что будет, если она так и не сможет призвать свой меч. Выгонит ли ее мастер Солк? Будет ли он возиться с ней до конца? А может и вовсе сошлет ее обратно домой?

Весь следующий день Пиа не выходила из своей комнаты. Она тренировалась до ночи, поднимала и притягивала различные предметы. Телекинез удавался ей только в тех случаях, когда она знала местоположение нужного ей объекта. Если же объект был смещен в сторону, то призвать что-то кроме воздуха Пиа не могла.

2

Мастер Солк стоял спиной ко входу в зал, держа в руках позади себя предмет. Пиа сразу увидела, что это ее меч. Вернее, она просто почувствовала его. Что ж, еще один день неудач.

Теория, зубрежка, проверка знаний, практика, и вот: очередь дошла до учебного боя.

Парируя удары, Пиа пыталась выяснить точное местоположение ее меча. Она надеялась, что мастер выдаст себя или даст хотя бы намек, где именно находится световой меч. Но мастер Солк оставался спокоен. Он был одним из тех, кто редко меняет выражение своего лица, но это не мешало ему иногда выказывать свои эмоции.

Получив тренировочным мечом в коленную чашечку, Пиа припала на одну ногу, тогда мастер попытался навалиться на нее сверху, но она успела перекатиться.

\- Сейчас самое время для настоящего светового меча, - тихо сказал Солк Торан. Его голос не выражал злости или нетерпения, напротив, он был собран и уверен, как будто знал, что в этот раз у нее должно получиться.

Снова попытавшись призвать свой меч, Пиа сделала усилие и поднялась на обе ноги. Еще немного, а после мастер отпустит ее и она облегченно выдохнет. Пиа встала в стойку, готовясь отразить новый удар своего мастера, но тот остановился.

\- Почему ты все еще стоишь с тренировочным мечом?

\- Потому же, почему я стояла с ним и вчера, мастер, - Пиа опустила голову: она ненавидела, что не может перестать подводить своего мастера. – Я не могу, мастер Солк, у меня не выходит.

\- Знаешь, Пиа, - мастер Солк положил свой меч на стойку. – Я понял, в чем твоя проблема.

\- В чем же, мастер? – спросила подошедшая к нему Пиа.

Мастер поднял руку и через секунду в ней появился его собственный световой меч. Он активировал его и начал рассматривать так, как будто видел это оружие в первый раз.

\- Ты думаешь, что тебе нужно знать, где находится предмет, - мастер Солк начал медленно идти в центр зала. – Но на самом деле, тебе нужно знать, где он будет находиться через секунду, - Солк встал в боевую стойку.

\- В моей руке? – мастер медленно кивнул.

\- Начнем заново.


End file.
